The Icebound Land
Quest requirements Walkthrough To start the quest, talk to Doric. He talks to you about the newly discovered weapon and how excited he is about it. You calm him down and ask him more of this new weapon. Doric tells you that the new weapon everyone is talking about is the Frost mace, a recently discovered weapon created by the frost giants, and that various people in RuneScape have been trying to get their hands on it: smiths, warriors, merchants; all with no success. When you ask more of the weapon, Doric tells you that he nor anyone in RuneScape, save for the frost giants themselves, know anything about the weapon for now. He tells you that all frost maces are currently possessed and manufactured by the frost giants who live in a city at the Frozen Waste Plateau. Doric laments that he doesn't know the exact location of the city due to the fact that frost giants aren't very talkative, and tells you that you have to work out the location of the city by yourself. He recommends you to go to the Frozen Waste Plateau to find clues, if you want to be the first person to recover the mace. WARNING: The Frozen Waste Plateau is in High-Level Wilderness, and other players can attack you there. You can potentially die and lose your items. At the Frozen Waste Plateau, kill any of the frost giants there, and it will drop a directions sheet on how to get to the Frost Giant City. Follow the directions, so you end up at the gate of the Frozen Waste Plateau in the borderline between F2P and P2P Wilderness, where there will be a trapdoor. When you open trapdoor and go in it, you will enter the Frost Giant City, which is called Frost City for short. Follow the directions to the forges, where various frost weapons, including the frost maces, are made. Talk to the Master Blacksmith at the forges, and ask him about the frost mace. He will tell you that he and his fellow smiths have plenty of frost maces, but he does not allow you or any other outsider to use them, since he intends the to be used only by the frost giants. When you ask whether you can see one, he does not allow that either, explaining that you might steal it from him. With an activated Ring of Charos equipped, persuade the Master Blacksmith to see the weapon by proving that you are a trustworthy person, and he allows you to see the mace. When he shows you the frost mace, steal it from him. The Master Blacksmith will scream that a frost mace has been stolen by the human, and all frost giants in the city will become aggressive towards you. The entire city is multicombat, and many frost giants will attack you depending on your location in the city. Get out of the city, and go to Doric. He congratulates from recovering the weapon, and asks you to lend the weapon for a second, so he can study its design and structure of the mace. Do so, and after a short while Doric returns the mace to you. He tells to you that you have been very helpful, and want to reward you for your efforts. Rewards *3 quest points *Access to Frost City *500 coins *Frost mace